Her reason
by njlove63
Summary: Layla always knew what will was up to, just never had a reason to leave him...... until now. oneshot....first sky high fanfic!


She knew of will's escapades

She knew of will's escapades.

She knew of his other girlfriends.

But she also knew that the Invader needed a trophy wife or fiancée and that's all she would ever be to him. All Layla Williams would ever be to Will Stronghold was a trophy placed on his shelf. There was no romance, spark. There never was, just a small crush between best friends.

One night, while Will was off having a romping with one of his many mistresses. Layla wandered to her favorite Chinese restaurant, The Paper Lantern. She sat at the empty booth and watched the people sitting and talking. She was so caught up in the flow of people; she didn't even notice the young man standing before her. He was taller and more muscular. Clean-shaven and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a tight black t-shirt and dark washed jeans. His eyes were still a smoldering brown as his lips stretched to form a grin.

"Layla?" His voice was like velvet to her sensitive ears.

"Warren? Warren Peace?! Is that you?!" She practically screeched. And he nodded in reply.

She sighed heavily as the memories of her high school days flooded in, most of them were of her crying herself to sleep because of the things Will had done or said. Warren heard this sigh and sat across from her like they had done many years ago.

"Déjà vu." Warren whispered lightly and Layla giggled.

They talked for hours and soon the restaurant was closing. Warren invited her to his place down the street. And she accepted. He drove her on his motorcycle to a Three-story apartment complex in the middle of town. They parked and he led her up the stairs to his large wooden door, where he unlocked and opened it. Fishing for the light switch, he managed to light up the room. He breathed quickly at the sight of Layla. She was tall and much more curvy in all the right places. She was wearing a green day dress with green pumps. He watched her as she bent over to take off her shoes, showing a little more to Warren then thought necessary.

Layla straightened up and walked to Warren fixed. She looked him straight in the eye grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hard on the lips. Warren was shocked but happily returned the kiss. She slammed him up against the wall and caressed his thigh with her bent leg. She playfully bit the bottom of his lip and he opened his mouth granting her entrance. Her tongue massaged his as he moaned. Soon it heated up and Layla lead a dazed Warren to his bedroom for more alone time.

She slipped her porcelain hands under his t-shirt over his ripped muscles. She pulled the edges over his head until he was bare chested. She bent on one knee and unbuckled his jeans and slid them down to his ankles, his boxers soon to follow. She grabbed his dick and massaged it slowly placing soft kisses as his member hardened. He was about to explode, when he felt his whole penis enter her mouth. She was sucking on everything and the room grew very hot. Warren pulled Layla's head off his dick and raised it. He smirked as he gestured her upwards and she followed.

He pulled as the button down shirt as it fell to the floor. He kissed her softly trailing kisses from her jaw to the crook in her neck to her shoulder to her chest. His hands unhooked the clasp. As the green bra was quickly discarded. Warren eyed hungarily and kissed each breast before nibbling and sucking on the nipples. She sighed heavily and fell to the bed pulling Warren along with her. Crawling on her back to the headboard, Warren trailed kisses down her stomach to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and threw them across the room, He pulled her panties quickly. She was soaked and he licked her clean. He eyed her hastily and she nodded before he plunged into her. Finding a rhythm the bounced together making the bed shake. Until they pulled together all the way.

After he pulled out of her, he kissed his way back to her neck, and sucked lightly. He was in a push up position over her so not to crush her. She leaned forward and spoke huskily in his ear, sweet nothings. And she licked the inside of his ear. She pressed up against him, ever so slowly. As to feel the heat they generated.

Soon after panting and sighing, the two super heroes fell into a deep slumber. Warren laying beside Layla, with an arm protectively slung over her tiny waist fluhing the naked bodies together.

Layla woke to a soft velvety voice echoing in her ear, "Good Morning. "She replied to the soft voice.

She sighed delightfully as the man behind her trailed butterfly kisses on her shoulders to her neck, before turning her around to kiss him on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss.

Layla now had a reason to leave the Invader himself. And that reason was a passionate hothead.


End file.
